


Murderous Intent

by sulo_070405



Series: Bloody Love [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulo_070405/pseuds/sulo_070405
Summary: Ever since that day she was left alone in the streets, her family’s blood staining her simple cotton shirt, Kodoku had been the only one there for her. The only one to comfort her, take pride in her, and love her. She remembered how close they had been since that day, two toddlers finding each other, in a world of blood and massacre. And she remembered the day they had taken him away from her. She would do anything to get him back...





	1. Characters, that's all

**Main characters:**

Koroshi Hōka

cherry-blossom-pink lips, wide chocolate-brown eyes, shiny long locks of charcoal black descending to a dark blood-red hue

Tojiru Kodoku

One teal eye the other cobalt blue, midnight blue hair neck-length, has three black studs in his left ear

Bunseki Tomodachi

Sandy hair, oddly placed freckles, purply-blue eyes

**Sub-characters:**

Ocha Ichigo

(I'll put a link for a drawing of all of them at some point so you know what they look like)


	2. Bloodied Rags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kill of the book....  
> Blood lies on the floor around me,  
> spilled in cold blood.  
> My life will only end,  
> when my head hits the floor with a thud....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS, I'm actually starting.

A shadow in the corner. Sobs burst out from the girl’s mouth as her chest heaved. The man approached her, his footsteps echoing against the sidepath. “Are you okay?” Her head tilted upward the slightest bit, just enough that the man noticed. More tentative steps. She could feel him approaching, just a few more steps. He crouched down next to her, his breaths heavy, as he nudged her. She turned her face to him, so he could fully take in her beauty for a while.

A set of cherry-blossom-pink lips. Wide brown eyes. Shiny long locks of charcoal black descending to a dark blood-red hue. She turned those big chocolatey eyes on him, giving him a pleading look. “Save me……” It was only then that he noticed the blood staining her shirt, and he let out a small gasp. “Help me….” She slowly stretched her arms toward him, as if asking for him to help her up. He put his arm around her and started to gently pull her up.

“Bang.”

“Huh?”

He slumped to the ground. “Well, that wasn’t any fun. He was way too easy….” She silently stood up and brushed her skirt, as the man gurgled, blood gushing from the hole her bullet had made in him.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

She emerged from the building, wiping her gun with a cotton rag. Her hair glowed in the light of the rising sun, but her heart was still as dark as ever. It was time to report back to Photuris headquarters.


	3. Finding Old Friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she contacts an old friend for help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be introducing some actual characters, don't worry!

She leaned on the side of her chair languidly, as the cult master issued her another mission. “ This one is a harder one. Make sure you take precautions.” She got up and took the papers for her mission. Back in her room, she stripped and got into the bath. The warm water enveloped her as she sighed, her breath leaving a trail of steam in the air that soon disappeared after. ‘Just like my victims…….”

She stepped out, wrapping her towel around her chest. The papers fluttered in the breeze, and then she remembered. Koroshi Hōka swiftly snatched the papers off her bed and flipped through them. She stopped. His face…. Had she seen him before? Hōka decided not to think anything of it and put the file away in her cabinet. Soon, all that could be heard were the snores from her room.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

She woke up the next day to heart-wrenching sobs, echoing from the depths of her phone. Oh, how satisfying it could be to hear those sounds every morning, as she pulled on her shirt and stumbled sluggishly into the bathroom. She sighed. How she missed waking up in the same room as Kodoku. Ever since that day she was left alone in the streets, her family’s blood staining her simple cotton shirt, Kodoku had been the only one there for her. The only one to comfort her, take pride in her, and love her. She remembered how close they had been since that day, two toddlers finding each other, in a world of blood and massacre. And she remembered the day they had taken him away from her. Then teens, they stood there in formation with the rest of the Photuris recruits. As they heard the trainer call out their names - in different divisions. How they had dragged her away from Kodoku, how they had knocked him out, how the tears poured down their faces, how her cries and Kodoku’s screams had echoed off the walls, how lonely and deserted she had felt on the inside. She had nothing left. She didn’t even know if Kodoku was still alive. Only the hope that one day they would meet again kept her going. Stop wallowing in your memories and get to work… , Hōka said to herself.

Hōka stood in the middle of the apartment where it had started. The first part of her job was always to find out whether the culprit deserved to be murdered, unless it was a government decree. So far, the only clues were the minute blood stains in the corner of the rooms and the light fingerprint on the handle of the gun. Hōka stashed the gun in a waterproof bag and stuffed it in her satchel. Pulling out her phone, she punched in the number for a forensic scientist she was close with, and waited. A static noise as the other end picked up. “ Hello, Bunseki Tomodachi talking! “, a voice crackled. “ Tomo-chan, it’s me, Hōka. “, she sighed. A delighted giggle drifted into her ear. “ WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP GIGGLING LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW IT FREAKS ME OUT”, she screamed into the phone. Tomodachi exclaimed, “Honestly, I find it funny how you can get freaked out by that when you didn’t so much as flinch at Kodoku’s surprise knife attacks.” There was silence, and Tomodachi knew he had said something wrong. “Ahh, sorry to bring him up, I know you miss him and all, I really didn’t meant to…”, he blabbered. All Hōka wanted him to do now was shut up. He gradually became silent, when he realized she had something to tell him. As she let out all the details of her mission, he took down the important parts and listened, enraptured. “So meet me tomorrow at seven am in Ichigo’s Cafe. “ Hōka pressed the red button, and let out a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding in. At least the call didn’t go as badly as she thought it would have, after not having talked to him in four years.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Tomodachi was one of Kodoku’s old friends, who had been there with him right from the start.

~ ~ flashback ~ ~  
“Hey, Kodoku-chan, who’s the little babe with you?” Hōka turned her neck around, to see a boy about twelve running towards them, beads of sweat running down his face and neck and a twinkle in his eye. He doubled over in front of them, panting, as his sandy locks fell in front of his face. “You never could run long distances…”, Kodoku sighed, “Anyway, this is Hōka.” “Oh, so you’re the one Kodoku keeps talking about. By the way, did you know he tends to smile a lot when he-” , Kodoku slapped his hand onto the other boy’s mouth, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. She giggled, these two boys were awful together. What she couldn’t figure out though was why Kodoku was blushing. “Uhhhh, so, Hōka, this is Tomodachi, one of my good friends. We got a long history…”, Kodoku sighed. “YEA, I STILL REMEMBER THE TIME KODOKU PO-” “SHUT UP TOMO!!!” Hōka couldn’t hold it in anymore, her laughter spilling out, as tears of mirth flowed down her face. She doubled over, short strands of hair falling over her eyes. Everything went a bit blurry as the tiny salt-water droplets clouded her vision, just as she saw a hand reach out to her. She pulled herself up on Tomo’s hand and grinned. Her head bent down as she slowly started giggling, high-pitched like the scrape of a knife on a bottle. A maniacal grin on her face as she silently stared downwards. If only they knew….


End file.
